Heirs
by Lavi Black
Summary: Dois pequenos herdeiros esperados, um inesperado, mas nem por isso menos amado. Em um mundo cheio de batalhas e perigos, aqueles que herdam a vida dos Vingadores precisam crescer de um modo diferente, mas não mais fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os Vingadores não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas _Nina, Anton _e _Daniel_ são personagens **meus** e não devem ser usados em outros lugares **sem **a **minha autorização.**

**Heirs**

**Capítulo 1**

É uma manhã como outra qualquer na torre dos Vingadores. Os super-heróis se encontram reunidos na cozinha, desfrutando de um calmo café da manhã. Clint, sentado ao lado de Natasha, mantém a atenção completamente focada na amada, que, grávida de sete meses, aproveita os carinhos oferecidos pelo noivo.

Do outro lado da mesa, Thor brinca com a filha tendo Loki ao seu lado. Desde que descobrira que o irmão e amante estava grávido, o deus do trovão insistiu para que Loki fosse morar com ele e os outros Vingadores. Hesitante no começo, o deus da trapaça acabou se acostumando com os mortais, aceitando e sendo aceito por eles.

- Meu Deus, ela realmente tem os olhos da mãe! – Tony diz se aproximando da pequena, que ri para o Homem de Ferro. Ao lado de Stark, Steve ri e solta a mão do amante, indo pegar um pouco de café para ambos.

- Sim. – Thor concorda, abraçando a filha – Nina tem os mais belos olhos – o deus completa, sorrindo para o amado, que desvia o olhar.

- Só torçamos para que ela não herde a personalidade da mãe também. – Clint diz, sorrindo enquanto abraça e encosta o queixo no ombro de Natasha.

Todos riem e Loki oferece um meio sorriso ao Gavião Arqueiro, que apenas pisca para o asgardiano. Nesse momento, Coulson entra na cozinha carregando uma pasta e outro pacote que captura a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Isso é... – Bruce começa, apontando para o pacote com a mão que não está segurando o copo de café.

- Um bebê?! – Tony termina, indo até o ponto onde o agente da S.H.I.E.L. D está parado – Não sabia que você tinha um filho, Coulson! Por que nunca nos contou?

Phil suspira e sorri antes de responder: - Esse bebê não é meu. Eu o encontrei no lobby.

- O quê?! – todos dizem ao mesmo tempo e se aproximam do agente e da criança, que começa a chorar, assustando um pouco os heróis. Natasha é a primeira a sair do estupor, pegando o bebê dos braços de Coulson. A Viúva Negra tentar acalmar o pequeno, mas suas tentativas são em vão.

- Talvez ele esteja com fome. – Loki diz com a filha no colo, curiosa com a presença de outra criança.

- Eu vou fazer uma mamadeira. – Clint oferece se afastando do grupo.

Enquanto Barton trabalha, o bebê continua chorando. Até que um curioso Capitão América toca o queixo do pequeno, notando uma marca de nascença. O choro cessa imediatamente e Rogers tem os dedos envoltos por mãos pequenas e macias.

- Parece que ele gostou de você, Steve. – Natasha comenta, sorrindo para o amigo.

Steve sorri sem graça e afasta a mão, fazendo com que o bebê volte a chorar. Os outros tentam segurar o riso e Clint bate no ombro do Capitão com uma mão, oferecendo a mamadeira com a outra.

- O quê?! – o super soldado diz, surpreso – Não! Eu não posso...

- Mas ele fica calmo com você. – Natasha diz – Aqui. – com cuidado, a espiã coloca o bebê nos braços do Capitão América, que segura o pequeno de forma desajeitada.

Não é a primeira vez que Steve segura um bebê, é claro. Ele já segurou a filha de Thor diversas vezes, mas algo no modo como o pequeno abandonado parece confiar naturalmente nele o faz se sentir nervoso e inseguro. Tony, por sua vez, um pouco afastado, observa em silêncio o amante alimentar o bebê. Embora tente negar, Stark gosta dessa visão.

- Você vai ficar com ele, Capitão? – Coulson pergunta, surpreendendo o super soldado.

- Eu... – Steve olha para o agente, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, e então volta o olhar para Tony em um mudo pedido de ajuda.

- Claro. Por que não? – o Homem de Ferro diz, dando de ombros e indo para o lado do amado – Nós já temos uma criança. – Stark aponta para a menina nos braços de Loki – Em breve teremos outra – dessa vez, Tony aponta para Natasha – Por que não mais uma? – o Vingador se inclina sobre os braços de Steve e toca o rosto do pequeno com as pontas dos dedos, não percebendo o sorriso que ganha do amante.

- É ótimo que Steve e Tony agora tenham um filho – Bruce diz com um sorriso – Mas esse menino precisa de um nome.

- Que tal Peter? – Clint sugere.

- Ou Fanheir? – Thor oferece.

- Como de costume, você é horrível com nomes. – Loki diz, rolando os olhos.

- Eu escolhi o nome da nossa filha com a sua aprovação.

- Não, Thor, _eu_ escolhi o nome da nossa filha.

- Ok! – Tony diz antes que os dois comecem a discutir de verdade – Alguma outra sugestão? Algo que se pareça com um nome comum? – Stark completa ao ver Thor abrir a boca.

- Anton.

Todos se voltam para Steve ao ouvirem a sugestão do Capitão América.

- Por que "Anton"? – Tony pergunta sinceramente curioso.

Steve cora e abaixa o olhar para o pequeno ao responder: - Por que se parece com Anthony.

Tony sorri largamente e beija o rosto e os lábios do amante.

- Adorei! Será Anton! – o Homem de Ferro diz fazendo Steve corar ainda mais, mas sorrir mesmo assim.

E desse modo os Vingadores ganharam mais um pequeno integrante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heirs**

**Capítulo 2**

- Não importa o quanto você o olhe, Tony, ele vai continuar a ser um bebê. – Steve comenta, sorrindo ao observar o amado olhando para Anton, deitado na cama.

- Eu sei. – o Homem de Ferro diz sem tirar os olhos do pequeno risonho – Eu não estou esperando que ele deixe de ser um bebê!

- E o que você está esperando? – enquanto pergunta, o super soldado se aproxima, sentando-se sobre o colchão, ao lado do amante.

- Não sei. – Tony responde, o olha atento ainda analisando os pequenos detalhes que compõem Anton.

- Você tem certeza do que fez, Tony? – Steve pergunta tocando o ombro de Stark e massageando levemente a região.

- Do que está falando? – pela primeira vez, o Homem de Ferro desvia o olhar do bebê para o soldado.

- Dele. – Steve indica o pequeno com um movimento de cabeça – De Anton. Você tem certeza de que quer ficar com ele?

- Por que eu não teria certeza? – o bilionário playboy pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque ter um filho é uma grande responsabilidade, exige comprometimento e...

Tony, ouvindo o discurso do amado, apenas revira os olhos e o interrompe: - Steve! Steve! – assim que consegue calar o soldado, ele continua: - Steve, eu tenho absoluta certeza do que eu fiz. Eu sei a responsabilidade que é criar uma criança, mas eu tentar, eu vou dar o meu melhor – o olhar do Vingador cai sobre o bebê – Anton merece um lar.

- E ele terá um. – Steve diz, tocando a nuca do Homem de Ferro e puxando-o para um beijo, que é imediatamente correspondido, mas interrompido quando uma voz fraca e hesitante é ouvida:

- Tio Steve? – uma pequena, de curtos cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos verdes, chama, olhando para o casal.

- Sim, Nina? – o Capitão América diz enquanto o Homem de Ferro lamenta o contato perdido.

- Anton? – a filha de Thor pergunta, espiando, por entre os dois adultos, o pequeno sobre a cama.

- Sim. – Tony responde e faz um gesto indicando que Nina deve se aproximar.

A menina, de apenas dois anos, corre em direção ao "tio", subindo no colo de Tony para pode ver Anton. No colo de Stark, Nina estica a mão e toca o rosto do bebê, que ri com o contato, fazendo a pequena rir também. Tony sorri, achando graça na curiosidade de Nina para com Anton, mas Steve percebe um pequeno detalhe que o faz chamar a atenção do amado.

- Tony? – o Capitão chama e quando é respondido com um olhar, continua – Você viu isso?

- Isso o quê? – o Homem de Ferro pergunta, não entendendo.

- Observe os olhos do Anton quando o Nina o toca. – Steve pede.

Um pouco desconfiado, Tony faz como o amante pede e observa os olhos castanhos de Anton, notando como, quando o pequeno é tocado por Nina, as íris se tornam levemente esverdeadas.

- O que é isso? – Stark pergunta intrigado.

- Eu não sei. – Steve responde – Mas acho melhor descobrirmos.

No dia seguinte, os Vingadores recebem a visita de Stephen Strange, a pedido de Tony. O feiticeiro, ao chegar, logo procura por Stark, intrigado com o pedido do Homem de Ferro.

- Isso é mesmo uma boa ideia, Tony? – Steve, apoiado na pia e com Anton nos braços, pergunta.

- E por que não seria? Dr. Estranho é o feiticeiro mais poderoso da nossa dimensão, naturalmente pode nos ajudar. – o Homem de Ferro responde enquanto serve um pouco de café para si.

- Supondo que o que acontece com Anton tenha a ver com _magia_. – o soldado destaca.

- Nina é uma feiticeira. – Tony diz – Estou errado ao supor que a magia dela esteja envolvida com a mudança na cor dos olhos de Anton, sendo que essa mudança só acontece quando _Nina_ o toca?

- Nina é _filha_ de um feiticeiro. – o Capitão frisa – Ela só tem dois anos, como pode ser uma feiticeira?

- Sangue costuma ser determinante nesses aspectos. – Tony responde, terminando de tomar café e colocando o copo dentro da pia.

Nesse momento, o Dr. Estranho entra na cozinha, acompanhado dos outros Vingadores.

- Olá, Tony. – ele cumprimenta – Steve.

- Olá, doutor. – o soldado responde.

- Doutor, o motivo de eu o ter chamado aqui é que preciso de uma pequena ajuda com algo. – Tony explica.

- Algo relacionado à magia? – o feiticeiro pergunta.

- Sim.

- Talvez.

Tony e Steve respondem juntos, fazendo Stephen e os outros Vingadores rirem.

- Qual o problema, Tony? – Strange pergunta.

Tony olha ao redor antes de responder: - Onde está Nina?

- Na sala. – o deus do trovão responde – Por quê?

- Chame-a, Thor. – o Homem de Ferro pede.

Enquanto o filho de Odin vai buscar a filha, Loki pergunta para Tony: - O que pretende com a minha filha, Stark?

- Não se preocupe, não há nenhum perigo para ela. – Tony responde simplesmente, ignorando o olhar de ameaça que ganha do deus da trapaça – Ah, Nina, querida, venha até aqui, sim? – ao que a pequena se aproxima, Tony pede para Stephen: - Observe.

Pegando Nina no colo, Stark pede que a menina toque Anton da mesma maneira que na noite anterior. A filha de Thor obedece e todos veem quando os olhos castanhos de Anton se tornam levemente esverdeados quando o pequeno é tocado por Nina, voltando à cor normal quando o toque se desfaz.

- Como isso acontece? – Clint pergunta.

- Meu palpite é que tem a ver com a magia de Nina, que ela herdou do Loki. – Tony responde, apontando para o deus, que apenas arqueia a sobrancelha – Por isso o chamei, Stephen.

- Você acha que minha filha faz algo com seu filho ao tocá-lo? – Thor pergunta.

- Não conscientemente, é claro. – o Homem de Ferro responde – Mas sim.

- Isso é idiotice. – Loki comenta, pegando a filha dos braços de Stark.

- Acha mesmo? – Tony pergunta em um tom desafiador.

Enquanto os outros conversam, Stephen observa o pequeno nos braços de Steve, notando a marca de nascença no queixo de Anton, uma pequena e fina linha branca. O feiticeiro olha para o Capitão e pergunta:

- Posso pegá-lo, Steve?

- Claro. – o soldado responde e coloca o bebê nos braços do Doutor Estranho.

Stephen fica em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas sentindo a energia do pequeno em seu colo. Os dedos enluvados passam lentamente pelos olhos e pela marca de nascença de Anton.

- Ele é um Vasset! – o feiticeiro diz em um sussurro surpreso.

- Um o quê?! – a pergunta é dita coletivamente.

- Um Vasset. – Stephen repete, devolvendo Anton para Steve – Vasset é uma poderosa família de feiticeiros. Eu já os enfrentei algumas vezes. Infelizmente, eles possuem o hábito de usar sua magia para proveito próprio, o que causa certos danos aos outros.

- Então, como Nina, Anton é um feiticeiro? – Tony pergunta.

- Como Nina, Anton _pode_ _se tornar_ um feiticeiro. – Strange responde – Assim como Nina herdou a magia de Loki, Anton herdou a magia de seus pais verdadeiros.

- O fato de Anton ser um Vasset tem algo a ver com a mudança na cor dos olhos dele? – Natasha pergunta.

- Sim. – Stephen responde – Os olhos dos Vasset mudam de cor quando a magia deles é ativada. No caso de Anton, o contato com Nina, que também possui magia no sangue, faz com que a magia nele seja ativada e se expresse na mudança da cor dos olhos. Tony... Você me disse que havia adotado uma criança, mas não me disse como ou por quê.

- Ele foi abandonado na torre. – Clint responde antes que Tony ou Steve possam dizer algo – Esses Vasset são capazes de fazer algo assim?

Strange assente: - Sim. – o feiticeiro se vira para Tony – Se bem treinado, Anton pode se tornar um poderoso feiticeiro. Assim como Nina. – a última frase é dita diretamente para Loki.

- Não. – Tony e Loki respondem juntos fazendo os outros estranharem a reação forte e imediata.

Tony não é uma pessoa muito fã de magia, portanto não quer que o filho siga por esse caminho, por mais que a magia esteja presente no sangue de Anton. Loki, por sua vez, sabe o quanto a magia pode custar para alguém com sangue aesir como Nina. A magia não é um atributo bem visto para a herdeira do trono de Asgard.

- A decisão é de vocês. – Stephen diz e se retira.

- Loki... – Thor tenta começar, mas um olhar do irmão o faz se calar. O deus do trovão reconhece nos olhos verdes que Loki não irá falar no momento.

Steven não tem nem a chance de chamar ou dizer algo para Tony, que apenas pega Anton no colo e sai da cozinha. Sem querer desistir de conversar, o Capitão América segue o Homem de Ferro até o quarto que dividem.

- Tony?

- Anton não será um feiticeiro, Steve. – Stark diz categórico.

- Não acha que essa deveria ser uma decisão dele? – Steve pergunta se aproximando do amante.

- Não.

Steve sorri e então abraça o amado, acabando por abraçar Anton também.

- Nós temos tempo, Tony. – Steve diz, apoiando o queixo no ombro do Homem de Ferro – Para descobrir mais sobre os Vasset, sobre Anton.

- Não há o que descobrir sobre Anton. – Tony diz, olhando nos olhos de Steve – Ele é nosso filho. Ponto final.

Nos olhos escuros do amado, que ele aprendeu tão bem a desvendar, Steve vê o medo. Medo de Anton se render a herança Vasset e se tornar um feiticeiro poderoso, porém egoísta. E o modo que Tony escolheu para lidar com esse medo foi negar o sangue Vasset de Anton. Um dia. Um dia apenas e Anton conseguiu conquistar Tony completamente. Sorrindo, o Capitão América beija os lábios do amante.

- Nosso filho.


End file.
